Painful Love
by Taty Malfoy
Summary: Um vento frio soprou, uma janela bateu Na noite escura da alma Quando você me olhou daquele jeito Engenheiros do Hawaii Abraxas Malfoy.


**I Challenge Pré-Marotos**

Itens.

**3.** Neve

**6.** Castelo (não o de Hogwarts.)

**26.** Lar

Linhas de Inspiração.

**46.**_ But you were light_  
(Mas você era a luz)  
_You travelled through the fog_  
(Você viajou através da névoa)  
_To arrive at our frontgate_  
(para chegar até mim)  
**- Beirut, A candle's fire.**

**27.** Um vento frio soprou, uma janela bateu  
Na noite escura da alma  
Quando você me olhou daquele jeito  
**-Engenheiros do Hawaii, Castelo dos destinos cruzados.**

Bônus.

**9.** Traços de literatura fantástica na fanfic.

PRAZO 30/06

O castelo Anguis era localizado em York – North Yorkshire. Este local estava em êxtase. Além do grande brasão, as cores eram bem conhecidas na comunidade bruxa.

_"Sanctimonia Vincet Semper"_

E dali duas horas, o único herdeiro disponível da onipotente família Malfoy estaria casado.

Abraxas sempre fora inteligente, mandão, e claro, inconsequente. Pois teria sempre o nome de sua família para abafar seus erros.

Em Hogwarts, era um tipo de garanhão. Conhecidos por todos, namorador. Mas também foi monitor chefe, e se formou com os melhores N.O.M's e N.I.E.M's.

Como de costume em sua família, ao chegar a sua maior idade teria de assumir um novo compromisso, ter uma família.

E trazer um herdeiro.

Essa era a parte que Abraxas odiava em ser quem era.

Não queria se casar tão jovem, não queria ter apenas uma mulher, e muito menos ter um filho.

Sua esposa também tinha sido escolhida por seu pai. Claro que ele a conhecia, era simplesmente sua colega de classe.

Mas isso não queria dizer nada, Abraxas nunca tinha olhado aquela menina insignificante, ate o dia em que foi passar o natal de seu ultimo ano em casa, e soube da noticia.

Quando voltou a Hogwarts foi terrível encarar todas as aulas, refeições, dormitório. Aquela que seria sua esposa.

Ela não era feia. Loira, família puro sangue, rica e criada para ser uma excelente esposa.

O problema era que ela simplesmente o oposto das mulheres que ele procurava. Ela era seca, fria, não mantinha o olhar nele por mais de trinta segundos.

Provavelmente esse seria o casamento mais frustrado de sua família.

Abraxas ate já se preocupava em como a faria conceber. Claro que ele tinha estado com várias mulheres, mas com ela seria deferente, ele não a queria.

Essa opinião foi se dissipando quando sua noiva entrou no local.

Sem as vestes negras e verdes de Hogwarts era diferente... O vestido que escolheu era branco. Um disparate, diga-se de passagem. Há tempos não se via uma noiva de branco, esse era um habito trouxa, não bruxo.

Mas nela tinha ficado bonito. O semblante da noiva era fechado e serio. Queria esse casamento tanto quando o noivo.

Estudou sete anos com Abraxas, ele nunca a tinha notado, mas ela conhecia cada traço de seu rosto.

Ele era o típico garoto que tinha tudo o que queria, e isso incluíam mulheres.

Ela já podia imaginar as traições que teria de suportar. E só de imaginar sentia vontade de recuar os passos no corredor do grande castelo.

Sabia que a maioria dos bruxos traiam suas esposas, mas não é fácil admitir uma derrota assim, ainda mais antes de se quer estar casada.

Desde quando seus pais anunciaram o noivado com o Malfoy, ela passou a repará-lo ainda mais, se é que era possível. Como varias meninas da sua turma, também sonhou em estar casada com ele um dia, mas ao ver seus atos, a vontade logo passava.

Claro que ele era lindo. Rico. Influente. Mas nesses últimos meses de aula ela passou a sentir outros sentimentos, talvez pelo fato de se auto acostumar com o futuro marido. Mas a verdade era que ela ate sentiu ciúmes, quando o viu aos beijos com outra menina.

Agora estava caminhando para os braços dele. O semblante masculino não emitia sinais de alegria. Mas o olhar era como de uma serpente astuta.

Ela sentiu medo do que viria. De quando estivessem apenas os dois na mansão dos Malfoy.

Teve certeza que deveria ser proibido meninas se casarem aos dezessete. Deveria ter uma lei proibindo. Ela mal sabia cuidar de si.

E quando respondeu mecanicamente o "sim" referente ao seu casamento. Sabia que tinha selado seu fim.

— Por Merlin muda esse rostinho amiga! — ela escutou.

— Ok.

— Olha não fique assim, não é tão ruim. Lembra como eu estava ano passado em meu casamento? Agora estou bem, olhe bem ate demais.

A outra disse alisando a barriga que já estava grandinha.

— Fala nisso como anda esse bebe?

— Esta bem, Cygnus quer um menino é claro. Mas sinto que será uma menina. Scott esta arrasado se te deixa feliz.

A menina gargalhou quando o próprio chegou.

— Ei, ouvi meu nome.

— Estava falando que você ficou arrasado Scott. — a irmã disse ao rapaz lindo que tinha se aproximado.

— Poxa, juro que pensei que me casaria contigo, e então acabei de assistir você caminhando para um matadouro, com o Malfoy. — Scott fez uma careta.

— Você anda no grupinho dele seu falso! — a irmã o beliscou.

— Sou um Rosier, isso faz parte. E caso o Malfoy não esteja dando assistência, sabe como me achar. — ele pisou para a noiva, se afastando.

— Seu irmão é impossível Druella!

— Ele é mesmo. Mas não fique com essa carinha de arrasada amiga, venha me visitar logo. Exijo sua presença assim que essa criança nascer.

— Ai Dru, sabe que vou estar lá.

As duas se abraçaram, Druella logo iria embora, a gravidez estava sendo exaustiva, toda família Black empolgada com o próximo herdeiro também exigia muito dela.

A noiva segurou a ponta do vestido lembrando que no ano anterior ela acalmava Druella quando estava se casando com Cygnus.

As duas foram por muitos anos amigas em Hogwarts. E isso não se perdeu após a escola. A amizade das duas era forte e verdadeira.

Mal sabiam que dali a tantos anos, seu filho estaria casando com uma das filhas de sua amiga.

Abraxas não estava com o melhor humor, e isso só piorou quando viu sua — agora — esposa, conversando com os Rosier. Nada contra Druella, ela agora era esposa de seu colega, e amiga de sua esposa.

O problema era o irmão de Druella, Scott.

Scott sempre rondou a loira, ate mesmo quando estavam em seus grupinhos de "bagunça" Scott admitia um interesse grande nela.

Abraxas deu um sorriso duro. Perdeu grande idiota. Foi o que pensou ao apertar a mão de Scott.

Independente do motivo, um Malfoy sempre irá prosperar. E ganhar dos outros era prazeroso.

Agora mesmo, apesar da raiva que sentiu quando Scott conversava e abraçava sua esposa, estava satisfeito. Tinha ganhado no final.

Era falta de ar. O vestido parecia estar diminuindo ou ela inchando. Olhou-se no espelho e tudo parecia normal, nenhuma coisa, nem outra. Pegou um prato de comida e se afastou de todos. Queria chorar, sumir. Arrancar esse vestido ridículo e picotá-lo.

— Se continuar a comer desse jeito, vai explodir antes que a festa termine. — Abraxas disse ao se aproximar.

Ela ignorou, tinha começado a comer agora, e percebeu sua tonteira diminuindo.

— Esta branca! Não vai desmaiar não né? — ele disse.

— Eu sou branca e vê se não enche.

— Acho bom me respeitar agora... Esqueceu que sou seu marido? — perguntou com ironia.

Ela queria esganá-lo na melhor das hipóteses.

— Por favor, meu marido, me deixe em paz. — respondeu com excesso de carisma.

— Esta na hora de irmos.

— Para onde?

— Para a lua de mel. — e foi impossível ela não corar.

Ate tentou imaginar como seria esse momento, mas sua mente não funcionava nesse aspecto. Ela ate tinha certa repulsa pelo Malfoy, porque se lembrava de tê-lo visto com tantas mulheres que ficava nervosa. Banheiros femininos eram de grande auxílio para saber das coisas, e tinha escutado sobre desejos bem... Estranhos que ele tinha.

Após despedir de seus pais, ela seguiu com ele e então aparataram.

Era inverno na Europa. Tinha neve por toda volta, e ela já tinha imaginado que nada de mais teria nessa lua de mel.

Estava na mansão Malfoy, agora, seu mais novo lar.

Após tomar banho, ela nem sabia como se portar. Abraxas pela primeira vez naquele dia estava preocupado. Enquanto o casamento seguia, as pessoas estavam a sua disposição. Agora teria de ser com ele.

Ao entrar no quarto, a viu sentada totalmente tensa na cama.

— Isso não precisa ser ruim. — ele disse tentando amenizar.

— Só quero que termine logo. — ela disse.

— Não precisa ser tão desanimadora, para mim também é estranho.

Ela deu uma gargalhada.

— Ate parece que é sua primeira vez.

— É minha primeira vez com a primeira vez de uma menina.

Então ela o olhou de verdade pela primeira vez naquela noite.

O semblante não era de ironia, como de costume, e sim de cansaço. Abraxas viu aquela menina tão tensa, ela ficava ainda mais linda sem aquele vestido de casamento, e com essa camisola preta.

De repente ele se deu conta que não seria um trabalho tão árduo assim.

Aproximou-se, mas temia que qualquer hora ela começasse a gritar.

Segurou a mão dela, colocando-a de pé.

— Não precisa ficar assim... Vai ser bom.

— Não sei... — murmurou.

Mas quando ele encostou os lábios no dela, os dois passaram a ter certeza que tudo ali ficaria bem.

O beijo dele foi se aprofundando, as mãos se tornaram ágeis no corpo dela.

Ele já a queria, era sua mulher. E esse sentimento de possessão o dominou.

Ela não sentiu medo, dor ou pavor. No outro dia, assim que acordou seu único sentimento era de êxtase e amor.

Ela temia esse ultimo. Abraxas não era do tipo que você deve se apegar, nem mesmo sendo a esposa.

Mas no outro dia ele agiu diferente. Sem ignorância, sem rancor. Uma semana depois e ele ate pedia opinião dela para assuntos de finanças e casa.

Após um mês ela o conhecia de olhar, e ele não conseguia passar uma noite sem procura-la.

Ao contrario do que imaginava, não sentia vontade de estar com outras mulheres, nem mesmo se sentia bem nos encontros do clube com os amigos, se reunião todas as quintas à noite para jogar xadrez de bruxo e beber hidromel.

Ele contava os minutos para terminar, e estar com sua esposa.

Às vezes ela já estava dormindo, e bastava ele se deitar para que ela o abraçasse, então, ninguém conseguia parar os corpos.

...

Quatro anos se passaram daquele dia. Tudo era diferente.

— Você é a mulher mais sortuda do mundo!

— Druella, não diga isso.

— Na sua primeira gravidez teve um menino, sabe o que é isso? — Druella dizia acariciando os cabelos loiros do bebe.

Estavam na mansão Malfoy, conversavam e cuidavam dos pequenos enquanto Cygnus e Abraxas trocavam ideias e interesses.

— Mas você esta gravida de novo Dru, agora pode vir um menino.

— O pior é que estou com a mesma sensação que tive na gravidez de Bela e Andromeda. Acho que será outra menina.

— Eu aposto num menino.

Elas se aproximaram da sala luxuosa onde os maridos se encontravam.

— O que as duas tanto riem? — Cygnus perguntou.

— Ela esta apostando que essa gravidez será um menino. Eu estou sentindo que é outra garotinha.

— Druella, será um menino. Olha como esta pontuda a barriga!

Abraxas trocou um olhar com Cygnus e sorriu.

— Vamos fazer assim. Se for um menino, Abraxas terá de fazer outra criança para se casar com ele. E se for uma menina, será a esposa de Lucius. — Cygnus disse.

— Apostado. — Abraxas disse apertando a mão de Cygnus.

E alguns meses depois eles davam boas vindas à futura esposa de Lucius.

— Às vezes fico me perguntando... — ele começou a dizer um dia em seu quarto.

— O que meu bem?

— O que eu fiz para merecer você.

— Nosso casamento foi combinado pelos nossos pais, você nem culpa teve.

— Estamos combinando o casamento de Lucius e ele não tem nem um ano, será que terá tanta sorte como eu tive com você?

Ela deu um sorriso, totalmente sem graça devido à cantada sem jeito do marido.

— Ele provavelmente será mais feliz que nós dois, terá sua vida inteira para se acostumar com Narcissa antes de se casar.

— Eu não precisei de uma vida inteira, já me acostumei. Não consigo viver sem você, mulher.

— Eu te amo Abraxas. E ao contrario de você, não tenho restrição em admitir.

Ele concordou. Sua esposa o conhecia tanto.

— Você iluminou minha vida, é o máximo que posso falar.

— É o bastante para mim.


End file.
